Przetrwaj noc w tym ciemnym lesie...
Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - nowy rozdział - odcinek 6 Stołówka LeShawna: Katie, czy wszystko w porządku? Katie: Ech... no nie jest zbyt dobrze, nie powiem. LeShawna: No to mów, co się dzieje. Katie: Ach, po prostu za dużo wczoraj emocji na raz było. Sadie odpadła, my niestety wygraliśmy... Mogłabym ci powiedzieć coś? Tylko obiecaj, że nie powiesz tego narazie Gwen. Sama jej to wyjaśnię. LeShawna: Jasne, masz moje słowo. Co jest? Katie: No bo... to przeze mnie Noah dostał w swoje łapy pamiętnik Gwen. LeShawna: Co? Jak to możliwe, czemu mu go dałaś? Katie: Jak poszłyście popływać, to widziałam, że szuka czegoś w naszym pokoju i go zapytałam, co chce. I on powiedział, że pożyczył Gwen notatnik czy coś takiego i przyszedł go odebrać, a Gwen o tym wie. No to mu go dałam, bo mówił, że o to chodzi. Postąpiłam głupio, ale nie wiedziałam... naprawdę. LeShawna: No cóż, nie pochwalam tego, mogłaś to z nią skonsultować. Ale mimo to, nie jestem na ciebie zła. Jak przegramy, to chociaż wyślemy Noah do domu i po kłopotach będzie. Katie: Mam nadzieję. Tyler: Dziewczyny, mogę zjeść wasze porcje? Mam dziś wielkiego głoda. Katie: Chętnie, od samego widoku na tą breje mam odruchy wymiotne. Izzy: Siema. Co u was dziołchy? xD LeShawna: Super. xD DJ: Gwen, w porządku? Gwen: Nie. Noah: Porąbana gotka ma focha, bo jej notatki wyszły na jaw, hah. Noah: Wkrótce pożałujesz, że jeszcze nie odpadłaś, obiecuję. Gwen: I wzajemnie. Gwen: Zemsta będzie słodka. Noah: Gwen - witaj na celowniku. Jak dziś umoczymy, to po tobie. Duncan: Tobie też nie daje spokoju wczorajszy występ Noah? Eva: Nie, ja tylko muzyki słuchałam, nawet nie wiedziałam, że przegraliśmy. A bo co? Duncan: Chyba się we mnie zakochał, pedał jeden... Eva: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Duncan: Nom. Co mam robić? Eva: Wiesz co? Duncan: No co? Eva: Gówno. Duncan: A... Courtney: Ej Eva, trochę kultury. Nie jesteś w autobusie. Eva: Idź obgadywać marudo, a mnie się nie czepiaj. Courtney: A żebyś wiedziała że pójdę. I to do pokoju zwierzeń. Courtney: Eva jest jak typowy babochłop. W ogóle o siebie nie dba, jest wulgarna i bezwstydna. Skąd się biorą takie dziwadła? A fryzura do tego... kto to widział, takie zaniedbane włosy? Nie dziwię się, że oni nie lubią takich osób, ja też I wtedy pierwszy raz wygrałam konkurs matematyczny. Wtedy ostatni raz widziałam tą laskę, wiem tylko, że mieszka gdzieś koło Montrealu. Eva: Courtney? Lub może Slutney? Nie znoszę jej. To taka osoba strasznie dwulicowa i płytka. Potrafi patrzeć ci prosto w oczy i plotkować na twój temat. Sama ładna nie jest, a do mnie się dopierdala. Jak się wkurwię, to ją wywalę i tyle. Trent: Masz piękne włosy Bridgette. Bridgette: O, dziękuję. Ty też masz fajną fryzurę. Trent: Dzięki. Masz chłopaka? Bridgette: Aktualnie nie, ale po programie będę szukała przyszłego męża. xD Trent: Dopiero po programie? Bridgette: Noo tak. A co? Trent: E nie, nic nic. Duncan: Och, po prostu powiedz, że ci się podoba i tyle. Mam ci pokazać, jak to się robi? Trent: Stul się Duncan! Lindsay: Ale wy do siebie pasujecie! Obydwoje jesteście spokojni, macie poczucie humoru i te same zainteresowania! Beth: Lindsay ma rację! Kochani, musicie się ze sobą spiknąć! Bridgette: Dziewczyny... ale ja nie jestem spokojna. Widziałyście mnie na początku, kiedy kłóciłam się z Noah? Lindsay: A srał to pies, on cię sprowokował. Ja też mogę być zła! Haha! Courtney: Ja też chcę mieć chłopaka. Eva: Szukaj, szukaj. Napewno jakiegoś biedaka znajdziesz. Już mu współczuję. XDD Courtney: He he, zabawne... Courtney: Oł... Beth: A jej co? Lindsay: Miłość, ot co. :p Courtney: Ten chłopak jest calkiem... w moim typie. Tyler: Jak to możliwe, że nie zauważyłem jej wcześniej! Jest śliczna! Courtney: Nie! Jaka miłość?! Eva: Prędzej ja sobie znajdę chłopaka, niż ty. Courtney: Wątpię. Chris: Dzień dobry obiboki! Gotowi na dzisiejsze mega wyzwanie? Owen: TAK! JUUUHUU!!! Heather: Nie przesadzaj z tym optymizmem Owen. Owen: Oj tam, daj spokój Heather. Na życie trzeba patrzeć w kolorowych barwach! Chris: Dzisiejsze wyzwanie to przetrwanie nocy w naszym lesie! Justin: Pff... banał. Gwen: Choć raz coś prostego. Chris: W lesie pełnym węży, niedźwiedzi, pająków i jaguarów. Noah: Chwila, przecież tu nie ma warunków do życia dla jaguarów. Chris: Nie wierzysz w możliwości naszych producentów? Noah: Aha. Gwen: Nie snuj, jak jakiś cię zje, to poza tobą i my będziemy mieli święty spokój. Noah: Śmieszne. Izzy: Izzy będzie przewodniczką naszej drużynki! Go Team Izzy! Yeah, bitches! LeShawna: I to rozumiem! Tak trzymać, laska. Szacuneczek. Izzy: Pamiętam, gdy pierwszy raz byłam całą noc w lesie. Moja ciotka zostawiła mnie tam, żebym jej nie pogryzła, wtedy zaprzyjaźniłam się z miejscowymi wiewiórkami. Jedna mnie nawet bajsła, znaczy ugryzła, haha. Do tej pory mam napady wścieklizny! XDDD Chris: Namioty, mapy i drewno na opał macie. Resztę sami sobie możecie zafundować. Duncan: Ciekawe, jak. Chris: Macie rączki i nożki, to sobie poradzicie. Drużyna która wróci do obozowiska jutro rano pierwsza, wygra specjalną nagrodę. A luzerzy odeślą jednego ze swoich do domu. Przypominam Zabójczym Okoniom, że stracili już troje członków. Może już dość złej passy, co? xD Eva: Oby. Chris: Więc ruszjacie w drogę! I uważajcie, bo krążą pogłoski, że nikt nie wrocił z tego lasu żywy, heh. To tylko na ostrzeżenie. Courtney: Dobra... to ruszamy! Tyler: My też! Tyler: Sorry. Courtney: Nic się... PATRZ GDZIE LEZIESZ OFERMO. Lindsay: Co ty wyprawiasz? xD Courtney: Nic, no chodźcie już. Tyler: Fajna jest... Courtney: Przecież musiałam jakoś udowodnić drużynie, że nie lecę na Tylera. Atak to najlepsza obrona. Izzy: Uważajcie koledzy i koleżanki, mogą się tu czaić dzikie zwierzęta, idziemy zwartą grupą jedno za drugim! Noah: Masz nas za idiotów? Każdy to wie. Izzy: To tak dla przypomnienia, gdyby ktoś zapomniał. Doceń, że się o was troszczę. Justin: Żebyś nas tylko nie zgubiła, bo ja jestem za młody, by umrzeć. Tyler: Ja też. Geoff: A właśnie, ej ziomy, kto skołuje coś do żarcia? Katie: Patrzcie, tu są krzaki. A na nich jagody i maliny! Bierzemy, co nie? Izzy: NIE, ABOSLUTNIE NIE DOTYKAJ!!!!!!! Katie: Ała, co ci odbiło? Izzy: To są wilcze jagody, są w chuj trujące! Gdybyś dotknęła, dostałabyś uczulenia, a jakbyś zjadła, to byś zmarła. Katie: Ojj... w takim razie dzięki. DJ: Ostrożnie Katie, pomogę ci wstać. Katie: Heh, dziękuję. DJ: No, nie ma sprawy. DJ: Fajnie byłoby się z nią umówić. Jest słodka i ładna, i taka delikatna. <3 Katie: Miło, że DJ był dla mnie taki "czuły". Kto wie, może gdy bliżej się poznamy, to skończę program w związku? Byłoby fajnie. Courtney: Dobrze, według mapy tu niedaleko możemy rozbić namiot. Mam nadzieję, że zdążymy zanim zacznie padać. Beth: Czy idziemy dobrą drogą? Courtney: Według mapy jest dobra. Eva: Lepiej niech ktoś ją sprawdzi, bo jeszcze nas doprowadzisz do nikąd i się zgubimy. Courtney: Zamiast krytykować lepiej uważaj, bo wleziesz w niedwiedzie gówno. Wszyscy: N-n-niedźwiedzie?! Courtney: To nie jest śmieszne, Chris! Izzy: No zgraja, zajebista miejscówka co nie? Izzy zawsze znajdzie coś superowego! Noah: Nie bądź taka skromna... Izzy: Przestań mi psuć humorek nerdzie, poszukaj jakiegoś drewna na opał. Noah: Dobra, tyle mogę zrobić. Geoff: To ja też pójdę czegoś poszukać. A wy ziomy pójdźcie po jedzenie i picie. DJ: Ja mogę rozbić namiot. Tylko jest mi jeszcze potrzebna pomoc dwóch osób. Katie: Ja mogę ci pomóc, odwdzięczę ci się wybawicielu. :) DJ: Heh, chętnię przyjmę twoją pomoc. Gwen: Też mogę pomóc. DJ: Spoko, damy radę w 3. Tyler: To ja pójdę skołować coś do picia. Justin: A ja do jedzenia. Izzy: Izzy pomoże! Zapolujemy na koteczka, haha! Justin: Jesteś trochę straszna. xD Izzy: Przywykniesz. xD Heather: Ja i LeShawna rozpalimy ognisko, gdy chłopcy przyniosą drewno. LeShawna: Uwielbiam tworzyć ogniska, nauczyłam się tego w wieku 3 lat. Gwen: O, to super. Gwen: Urocze. :) LeShawna: Prawda? :) Heather: E tam, dla mnie miłość jest przereklamowana. xD Gwen: CO?! Heather: No właśnie to. Nigdy się jeszcze nie zakochałam. LeShawna: Spokojnie, masz czas. Gwen: Kocham pisać Love Stories ze smutnym zakończeniem. Heather: Wydaj książkę. Gwen: W planie mam zostać pisarką, kiedyś opublikuję swoje dzieła. LeShawna: Tak mi przykro, że Noah przeczytał twój pamiętnik Gwen. Gwen: Ech... nie gadajmy o nim, chcę o tym zapomnieć. LeShawna: Okej. Heather: Laski, może my postawimy ten namiot? Widzę, że Katie z DJ'em romansują i mają w to wyjebane. DJ: Oj, no tak. Zapomniałem o tym namiocie. Wybaczcie. Katie: Ta... trochę mi głupio. LeShawna: Ależ nic się nie stało. Gwen: Pomoże mi ktoś w końcu? Katie: A tak, jasne. Katie: Sadie, kibicuj mnie i Dj'owi z domu! Heather: Mam nadzieję że DJ i Katie nie spieprzą niczego, w ich stanie to może być bardzo prawdopodobne. Courtney: Co za nędza... Chyba znów przegramy kochani... :/ Owen: Ziomki, nie możemy się poddać! Niedźwiedzia zgubiliśmy, więc jest sznasa na rozpalenie ogniska i znalezienie jedzenia. Jakąś wodę też skądś wykombinujemy, tylko musimy walczyć. Bridgette: Owen ma rację, nie poddamy się. Wszyscy: Tak! Courtney: Czarno to widzę... Owen: Ja tam potrafię przetrwać taki survival. No może poza jedzeniem, zawsze muszę mieć pod ręką jakieś smakołyki. 125kg nie wzięło się z nikąd, hehe. Owen: A nie mówiłem, że nie możmey się poddać? :p Beth: Brawo Owen! :D Lindsay: Nasz kochany grubcio! Eva: Oho, chyba nadchodzi burza. Lepiej schowajmy się w namiocie. Lindsay: Boję się burzy. :/ Duncan: Spokojnie blondi, jak chcesz, możesz się przytulić do mnie. Lindsay: I tak nie zaruchasz. xD Duncan: Szkoda. xD DJ: Super, że znaleźliście te ryby. Były pyszne! Izzy: Izzy to specjalistka od dzikiej przyrody i Survivalów, jesteście ze mną - jesteście bezpieczni! Katie: Wy też to słyszeliście? Noah: Nie, jesteśmy głusi. No pewnie, że tak. Izzy co to? Izzy: Mam nadzieję, że nie grizzly... pójdę to sprawdzić. DJ, Tyler - chodźcie ze mną. Tyler: W porządku. Dawaj DJ. DJ: Już idę. Heather: Uważajcie na siebie. Izzy: Heh, nie bójcie się, to pewnie tylko kostium. LeShawna: No nie wiem. Wygląda na prawdziwego... Gwen: Na drzewo ludzie, szybko! Izzy: Nie! Jaguary świetnie wspinają się po drzewach! Justin: No to co robimy? Izzy: Ryczymy jak najgłośniej tylko potrafimy, to go napewno odstraszy. DJ: Świetna robota ludziska! Tyler: A to wszystko dzięki Izzy! Brawa! Izzy: No już, zawstydzacie mnie. xD LeShawna: Nie ma powodu do wstydu laska! Tylko tak dalej! Szacun! Izzy: Wreszcie się spisałam, normalnie cud! Beth: Hej, chce mi się sikać. Wypuścicie mnie? Duncan: Idź. Beth: O matko, wybaczcie! Eva: No pięknie - teraz nawet spać nie mamy gdzie! Dzięki Beth! Beth: Nie chciałam! Eva: Och... po prostu gorzej być już nie może... Duncan: Jednak może. xD Eva: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! Courtney: No to będziemy chorzy, wspaniale. Bridgette: Jakby co, to kończyłam kurs medycyny. Eva: Co za niezdarna pokraka... kolejna idiotka. Beth: No tak, zawsze muszę coś spieprzyć. Mam całe życie pecha! :( Owen: Ziomy... poczekajcie... nie mogę... już! Courtney: Nie ma czasu na odpoczynek Owen! Nie możemy przegrać! Beth: A jesteś pewna, że to dobra droga? Eva: Ty się już lepiej nie odzywaj łamago, bo znów coś spierdolisz! Beth: Jeju, przepraszałam... Izzy: Wygraliśmy? Chris: Tak! Gratuluję, czwarty raz z rzędu. :) Susły: Hurra!!! Courtney: Przegraliśmy? Ach, Owen! Eva: Grubasie, masz schudnąć, zrozumiałeś?! Owen: Wybaczcie... Chris: Okonie - czwarte eliminacje z rzędu na was czekają! Susły - wy w nagrodę jedziecie do najbliższej galerii zrobić zakupy za nasz koszt! Chris: Witam Okonie. Jesteście strasznie nieskuteczną drużyną, ale co na to poradzę. Na tacy mam 7 pianek, dla jednego z was nie starczy i ta osoba wsiądzie dzis do Łódki Przegranych i znikie z wyspy na zawsze. Widzę, że jesteście zmęczeni, więc rozdam pianki rzucając je do was. Courtney, Duncan, Lindsay, Trent, Eva, Bridgette. Została jedna pianka. Owen czy Beth? Które z nich dziś pożegnamy? Chris: Ostatnia pianka wędruje do... ... ... ... ... Owena! Beth: O nie, wiedziałam... :( Courtney: no sory, ale gdyby nie ty, to moglibyśmy zasnąć i się nie przeziębić. Beth: Jeszcze raz was przepraszam, i życzę powodzenia dalej. Pa. :( Chris: Beth, do Portu Wstydu tą drogą. Reszta zostaje. Narazie... Eva: Takie ofiary jak Beth trzeba eliminować, bo są zbędne i słabe. Nic tu po niej. Chris: Została siedemnastka! Kto poleci następnym razem? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Wyspę Totalnej Porażki! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Cocosanki Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - nowy rozdział - Odcinki